Cartas Mojadas
by AyuT
Summary: ¿Qué pensó Izuru cuando Ichimaru taichou lo dejó para irse junto a Aizen? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos por él? Kira Izuru x Ichimaru Gin. Gracias por las reviews!


Gin.

Puede que escribir esto sea una idiotez.

Puede que jamás leas esta carta y todo quede en mis lágrimas.

Puede que me haya engañado a mí mismo.

Lo único cierto es esto que siento y me está destrozando por dentro lentamente.

Hoy, al despertar, he mirado con odio estas frágiles manos que no fueron capaces de detenerte. No tengo fuerzas, nunca las he tenido. Pero aun así, cuando caminaba a tu lado y observaba tu serena expresión, me sentía importante, creía ser útil para ti. Como un estúpido, cree esa ilusión, y me negué la verdad: no era nada, no tenía ningún significado especial para ti. Y la prueba de ello es que ya no estás aquí... ¿estuviste alguna vez conmigo?

Me vienen a la cabeza muchos momentos en los que me prestaste tu hombro para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Yo te necesitaba, dependía de ti... y tú... ¿qué pensabas de mí, cómo te sentías? Es horrible saber que esa imagen de lealtad, de comprensión, de complicidad, no es más que el reflejo de un espejo roto. El frío látigo de la realidad me ha golpeado con toda su crueldad. Sin embargo, parece que mi corazón todavía vive en el pasado, se aferra a ese gran sentimiento que nació sin que apenas lo notara, y late con excesiva intensidad, como intentando que reaccione.

Me demoré demasiado. Llegué tarde, y no te alcancé. Hubiera hecho tantas cosas si este muro invisible no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino... me he demostrado que no soy capaz de hacer nada por ti, no sé cómo he llegado a este punto. Cuando me di cuenta, ya no estabas, ni te habías despedido. Ahora, quiero salvarte, quiero que vuelvas. No, deseo que nunca te hayas ido, que todo sea como en un sueño, poder ver tu sonrisa y tu capa ondulando cuando te giras a saludarme y yo me admiro ante tu grandiosidad. Todo se convierte en sufrimiento al despertar.

Duele ver la luz de la luna. Duelen las noches que se parecen a esa, cuando la súbita esperanza se dibujó en mi tembloroso cuerpo al ver tu rostro entre los fríos barrotes de mi celda. Tu voz melosa, jugando a susurrar mi nombre de esa manera tan especial... recordarla me desgarra por completo; ya no sé que fue cierto y qué parte fue una pantomima.

A pesar de todo, no hago lo que debería hacer, no me atrevo a rebelarme contra todo lo que me queda y que en conjunto no es más grande que tú en mi interior. No hago más que lamentarme y compadecerme de mi soledad, soy demasiado cobarde como para tratar de luchar por ti. Cuando pierdes la mitad de tu vida, ¿qué deberías hacer?

A veces me abandono al vicio. La pena es tan fuerte que busco ahogarla en lo primero que encuentra mi mano cuando abre el armario. Me siento fracasado, me desespero cuando algo me trae tu olor o evoca tu tacto, y quiero perderme y no ser más yo. No dejo que nadie me ayude; no lo merezco. No merezco ser llamado shinigami cuando no puedo proteger aquello que es importante para mí, todo por mi propia culpa. Cuando pierdes las riendas de tu vida, ¿cómo puedes borrar la culpabilidad de ser la misma causa?

Anoche llovió. Y yo seguía aquí, en la ventana, desde donde te encantaba observar el firmamento en las noches de invierno. Los truenos me reprochaban que imitase el sonido de la tormenta con mis quejidos. Es curioso, pero después de tu marcha, todo está más tranquilo que antes. No puedo soportarlo, veo la oscuridad de tu ausencia por todas partes. Sólo vuelve tu nombre cuando te llaman el "traidor", dicen de ti que eres "malo", "perverso", "retorcido". Para mí, son sólo palabras para denominar este sentido de incapacidad que domina a los derrotados en una guerra. Y yo me encuentro vacío y ahogado por la ansiedad, tengo miedo del invierno y de adivinar cómo será nuestro reencuentro, si logro sobrevivir. No sé si conseguiré superar esto.

Anoche quise olvidar. Volví a lo de siempre, el agridulce placebo que me envía allí donde no hay nadie más que tú y yo, donde puedo encontrarte, y te veo como algunos días, encerrado en tu despacho y con la cabeza hundida sobre la mesa. Y, como algo mágico, de mí sale ese valor tan anhelado, y me acerco para darte mi amor y reconfortarte con hermosas palabras que nacen en mi alma. Con el rostro serio y compungido por algo que nunca averigüé, me pides que te sonría, y yo te juro que sonreiré siempre por los dos si así lo deseas. Y entonces me abrazas, siento la presión de tus fuertes brazos en mi espalda, limpias mi llanto... y ya no te vas de mi lado jamás.

Anoche desperté en el suelo mojado. Alguien había querido levantarme y llevarme al cuartel, pero yo había sacado mi zanpakutoh y gritado con todas mis fuerzas, nervioso y desesperado, y luego había vuelto a arrojarme sobre las duras baldosas. Durante horas, la lluvia blanda empapó mi cara y se mezcló con las lágrimas que arañaban mis mejillas como finísimas agujas.

Anoche, otra de mis cartas se mojó y las letras se borraron. Un río negro de tinta coloreó mis manos y manchó mi bata, y me sentí abatido, cansado, no quise moverme hasta que amaneció. El sol abrasó mi piel y me obligó a esconderme en la penumbra, como si fuera una roca destruida por el agua y el fuego que lamen sus heridas.

Esta noche, de nuevo, la melancolía ha usurpado tu lugar. Otra vez, mis recuerdos inventados me juegan la mala pasada de sentir que ya nada puedo hacer por ti.

Porque no fui valiente y continúo actuando como un cobarde.

Porque se hace tarde, no he tomado ninguna decisión, y no puedo volver atrás.

Porque no somos tú y yo.

Porque nunca fuimos más que dos personas diferentes.

Porque siempre añoraré regresar contigo.

Porque ésta se convertirá en otra carta mojada, y...

... porque te amo.

Izuru.


End file.
